


《十日谈》(上）

by QuauQ



Series: 【青火】十日谈 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuauQ/pseuds/QuauQ
Summary: 十天。最劣机缘，最佳巧合。值吗？有所谓吗？
Relationships: 青火 - Relationship
Series: 【青火】十日谈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873174
Kudos: 2





	《十日谈》(上）

**Author's Note:**

> 七年前写的故事，让人尴尬的青涩。

Day 1  
无谓天翻地覆。

只是我所爱过的人，爱过我的人，陪我度过之前十八年的世界全在一夕沉睡，似乎也没有打算再次醒来。

我来到厨房里给自己倒了一杯柠檬水。柠檬在玻璃罐中有着明快的颜色——这还是前天妈妈沏好放冰箱里的。

“记得要喝完哦大辉，妈妈明天早上七点的飞机，早饭会给你做好~”妈妈把薄荷叶小心地装在另一个小盒子里一同放进冰箱：“那妈妈就去做面膜啦，大辉早点睡哟。”

妈妈再也没赶上第二天的飞机。  
实际上她现在像石头一样硬梆梆地躺在那张床上一动不动。

我其实蛮庆幸妈妈已经把面膜洗掉了。  
不然那层藻绿恐怕也会僵在她的脸上，像一副肮脏陈旧的面具。

Day 2  
在家里傻坐了一天之后，我穿上厚外套出了门，还很细心地把门锁好。车的油箱还是满的，此时百无聊赖地坐在车库里积灰。我开着它在城里慢慢地逛荡了一圈，希望能找到第二个可以走动可以呼吸的人。

没有。  
没有心跳。  
没有呼吸。

只有我。

我随意找了家7-11，自动门的感应器不甘寂寞地“叮咚”起来——出于某些原因电并未断开。冰箱里的存货很足，架子上也有足够的零食，更不提避孕套和最新的八卦杂志。我挑了几样零食饮料走向收银台，然后在看见沉睡的收银员时意识到我不再需要付钱了。

这么一想，好像连暑期去打工的安排都可以作废。毕竟不需要为情色写真攒钱了，就这样光明正大从货架上拿走避孕套也没必要感到羞涩。

曾经为其得来不易而抱怨过的一切，如今都唾手可得。但你也别怪我愁眉苦脸，只能自己跟自己得意的感情世界还是有点寂寞。

当时电影《2012》的来势汹汹，男女生联谊还借过学校的阶梯教室深夜观影。我很认真地设想过在城市被海啸吞噬前，我会怎样勇敢地将身边长相酷似小麻衣、在前一天晚上抵死缠绵的大胸翘臀女子推上仅余一座的方舟，然后扭头在人群的感叹和撕心裂肺的哭喊中，壮烈投身向那燃着鬼火的巨浪。如今我的城市果真抛弃了我，却是以如此悄无声息的方式。我想如英雄般退场，而不是在这死寂中凋零——哭天抢地也和哑巴无异。

我到底没哭，天知道为什么。

Day 3  
今天很早就醒了，睡不回去但骨子里还是昏昏沉沉。  
没有奋斗目标，自然毫无动力。  
我原来常夸口篮球等同生命，现在才明白我其实更在意能跟我打篮球的那群人。  
好也罢差也罢，第一百四十六次灌篮却无人冲上来挑战，或目瞪口呆，或拍着我肩膀说“来战！”的王者体验实在乏味。

我昨天晚上有手淫，幻想对象也还是小麻衣。可在浑身发热就快攀上极乐顶峰时，脑中只剩内衣的女星突然就地卧倒，变成了脸上敷着厚厚绿茶面膜的石像。然后我很可耻地在那一刻软掉了。

听说这样软多了会阳痿，所以我放弃了第二次尝试。  
单一的世界很难燃起激情，忽略掉没有手的客观原因，我相信这才是草履虫不手淫的真正理由。

开车在全城游荡，漫无目的地寻找生命成为了我每天的必修课，出于奇妙的防御心理我还收集武器。  
我没有长大，却在变老。  
三天时间而已，够我变老十岁。  
五月以前看过那种说着“轰轰烈烈的感情”的少女小说，我还曾经对它们嗤之以鼻。现在我愿意找一个寄托都没有对象了。

哦，也不是。

我家邻居养在天台上的仓鼠不知道为什么还活着，如果我没跟大家介绍过的话，它叫板栗太郎。  
板栗太郎很凶，所以在我第二次示好未果之后我除了每天给它喂食也没有更多跟它沟通的欲望。

Day 4  
这所城市的石化来得突然，可能是心理作用，我总感觉那股瞬间凝固所有的怪力从未离去。  
就像病毒一样，它在缓慢地侵蚀着我的身体。  
我总感觉一天比一天要沉重，一天比一天要劳累。  
我愤怒地想击碎什么，可是身体却只是烂泥般侧卧在长沙发上。  
我委屈得要命，甚至还非常丢脸地落了两滴眼泪。  
不过这种多愁善感立马就被我粗暴地从脸上擦去。  
我要站起来，我绝对不可能被孤单地丢下。或许在某个地方有另一个人在等我，他可能跟我同样的无助。  
为着那点微弱的光，我一天里第二次开车出了门。  
这可能是我做过最正确的决定。

我一路肆无忌惮地超着红灯违反着交通规则，做着不计后果的马路杀手。反正没有另一个行人会突然冒出，也不会有另一辆车迎面驶来——  
等等，是幻觉吗。  
那声尖锐的喇叭声——

我从未如此喜悦过。

我不记得自己是怎么解开安全带跳下车座，走到那辆银灰色奥德赛旁边。不过我记得手触摸到车门时心中混合的恐惧、期盼、还有怀疑。

车里面坐着的那个男人自称火神大我。当然这些都是我带他回到家里以后他告诉我的事情。  
我当时只顾着猛扑上去将他摁倒在并不舒服的座位上，贪婪地低头嗅着他的气息，感受着他的热度，直到他开始挣扎最后扭打成一团。  
只有当见到另一个可以直立行走思考的活物时，我才敢真正地承认自己心里有多害怕。我想他也是同样的想法，因为不多一会儿他便放弃了挣扎。在那个气喘吁吁的拥抱中，我感觉到从我的帽衫领口处有滚烫的液体滴了进去，我悄悄收紧了已经打算放开的手臂。

我懂你，我想着，从今天开始我们要相依为命了。

Day 5  
我把火神大我带回了家。  
他大我快一个月，哪怕身形高大得和我相似，眼睛却干净纯粹的像个孩子。他似乎能就地发光发热，堪比小型电暖。我刮搜了一下我十几年学习生涯除了“sex”，“blow job”或者“fucK”之外有印象的单词，最终决定用一个浅显的词来表达我对火神的印象——burning。

火神是从临市来的，我带着他回家后发现他稍微有点发烧。最近很冷，如果他那里大规模石化发生的时间和这里相同的话，那在碰见我之前，他起码有三个晚上是在那辆车里渡过的。我从药房取了几盒退烧消炎药，回到家里给火神滤了直饮水让他吃掉。

看见那一塑料袋的药品时，火神嘴唇啜嚅了几下。我有些莫名其妙地看着他，他低声说道：“如果放在平时我应该会问你多少钱好方便还你的。但现在不用了。”  
我知道他想说什么。  
“但我情愿这是还需要还你钱的时候。”说这话的时候火神上身向前倾着，双手搂在脖子后面。我看不见他的脸，只看见灯光的照射下，一大片黑乎乎的影子打在地板上。

我站在摆着水杯的茶几前，牙龈莫名有些发酸：“你发烧烧到脑子了吧？吃好了药就给老子滚去睡觉，已经很晚了。”我尝试着用平常跟朋友说话的口吻佯怒。

的确已经凌晨两点了，但过去四天里我又哪天踏实地睡过一晚。

我赶着火神去洗了澡，然后让他自己去客房里睡：“被褥都是平常洗干净铺好的。”

我稍微冲洗了一下然后也回了自己的卧室，房间里依旧满眼的小麻衣。我躺在床上，天花上贴着的是我最喜欢的那张穿水手服爆乳的限量海报。和人One on One赢来的——现在想想看当时要和自己打球的那小子技术真是烂到爆。如果不是因为海报上还有亲笔签名和唇印，我才不会和那种家伙对手。此刻海报中的小麻衣依旧性感不可方物，但本人可能已经穿着比基尼涂着唇蜜成为了无数石像中的一个。

晚上并不想撸炮，我闭上眼睛安静地听。房间的隔音效果很好，但我坚信自己听见了来自墙壁那侧传来的呼吸声。

平缓，低沉。

我睡得很好。再醒过来的时候太阳已经移到了西边，我的房间是朝西晒，每到这个时候就会特别热。好在现在是冬天，全充是暖气了。我醒来的时候有点恍惚，隐约听见厨房有响动，那一霎那以为是任何一个周日下午——妈妈会煮乌冬面，等着看电视里的烹饪节目。

再怎么看烹饪节目做得好的永远都只是乌冬啊——我不知道嘲笑过妈妈多少次，最后被威胁“大辉再不停下来的话妈妈手里这碗汤就会扣在大辉头上了。”

我拉开门中气十足地吼了一句：“老妈我那碗乌冬面里加两颗溏心蛋啊！”

这才猛地想起妈妈正躺在她的床上，梦见她无终止待飞的航班。

……

火神对我失口管他叫妈的事情绝口不提，我对此非常感激。但我发现碗里的确多出两颗溏心蛋，一时间不知道该做什么表情。  
红头发的大个子坐在对面认真地吃着他那碗面，时不时抬头看我一眼。  
“味道不好吗。”最后他略带忐忑地问了一句。  
“味道很好。”这点我倒没说假话了，第二口面入口也容易多了。

“乌冬面已经煮光了。”过了一会儿，大个子稍微有点愧疚地说道。  
我没抬眼：“超市里大把食材，如果只有我们两个人恐怕撑死都吃不完。”消灭掉最后一口汤，我的目光落到了他身边被吃空的一摞碗上：“我是说，有一定难度。”

晚上是火神洗的碗，我盘着腿无聊地翻着光碟盒里的片子，终于找到了一盘看上去没那么无聊的碟想要拿出来，忽然听见背后窸窸窣窣一阵走动的声音。回头一看，是火神解掉了围裙从厨房里出来。

“要看碟吗？好像是前几年的枪战片。”  
火神没有答话，有点困扰地摸了摸自己的头似乎有话不知道怎么说。  
我仰视他时有点脖子痛。突然很跑题地想了一下，觉得平时那些矮子看自己可能也挺累的。  
“那个，我是想说，实在是谢谢你。如果没有遇上你的话我可能真的就开车回临市了。”火神慢慢地组织着语言：“头三天你都不明白我是怎么过来的，朋友像石头一样躺在家里，父母亲也突然都睡着了一动不动。整个城市都死气沉沉的，这种绝望——这种绝望——”

我坐着依旧没动，抬头张着嘴的姿势估计有够傻的。  
可能是第一次的表露，火神的脸很红，但是眼神很坚定。  
我被他看得有点毛，火神的眼睛是和头发一样燃烧的颜色。瞳孔很黑，内容很浅，一眼就能看透他曾经有过的快乐。

“虽说无可回报，但我真的很希望你能知道我的感激。”这种十成十笨蛋的气息总是让人无法骂他。

“回报的话……你打球吗？”我认认真真地想了一会儿，挑起眉毛笑了一下：“会打球的话就一起吧。我可实在是闷到手痒啊。“

火神一愣，接着就笑了起来：“我打得还不赖。你可小心，不要输给我啊——”  
“那就看看和街头霸王相比，你到底有多强！”  
“啧，蠢峰被打哭的时候可不要说我没提醒过你啊！”  
“你要是输了，以后三餐都是你做。”

One-on-one的结果很简单，以后的吃的全部由火神料理。  
那天寒风刺骨，不过两个人仍然打球打到汗水湿透了运动外套，最后只穿着T-恤气喘吁吁地坐在场外的条凳上。  
“蠢峰你可以啊——”这是从今以后天天做饭煮夫命的火神。  
“废话，也不看看我是谁。”  
“盖我火锅很爽吗？”  
“你太慢了怨不得我。如果不是你今天加的那两个鸡蛋搞得我消化不良，我肯定打得你体无全肤——”  
“什么烂形容啊！又管鸡蛋什么事！”  
火神喝了一口水，把外套穿了回去用脚尖踢了踢我：“走吧。”  
我起身，双手插兜慢悠悠地跟在后面。

“如果不是发生这种事情的话，是不是我们两个也没有机会碰面？”火神突然站住身子回过头。  
没错。  
“或许我们以前见过，只是不是以这么狼狈的方式，穿着臭烘烘三天没换过的衣服违规行驶险些相撞。”我只能这么回答。当然也就不会有那种想落泪、去拥抱的冲动。

最劣机缘，最佳巧合。值吗？

有所谓吗？

晚上回到家里洗过澡两个人都有点昏昏欲睡，火神边说着晚安边走向前一晚睡过的客房。我陷在一堆软垫里看着他的背影，不知道被什么敲了脑袋：“今晚一起睡吗？”  
火神有些诧异地回头。  
我皮再黑也感觉脸上烧红，但隐隐又有些期待。  
“是我刚才听错了吗？”火神半响有些疑惑地确认道：“还是说其实你是想打架？”

虽然长沙发不是睡觉的最理想地点，但是我和火神两个身高一米九多的大男人还是成功地挤了上去。火神入睡得很快，月光冷冷地洒进窗口，照在他的脸上显得有些苍白。呼吸依旧平稳，昭示着没有恐惧打扰的梦境。

我对天发誓，我叫火神一起睡绝对没有任何别的想法。我钟爱巨乳。

为什么要和他一起挤在并不宽敞的沙发上呢？可能只是想确定还有另一个人会和自己一样，向着仍然没有光明的未来走下去。

自从满城石化之后，连月光都变得有些了无生气。电子钟不知疲倦地记着秒数。我茫然地注视着火神，记起自己今天忘记纠正他的那句话。  
“感谢的话我也欠你一句。我们只是相互汲取体温而已。”


End file.
